iOwe it all to Aim
by FeigningInterest
Summary: I-I d-didn't mean to read it..." SEDDIE!


**AN: A one shot I found on my old computer. I believe I wrote it sometime ago.**

______________________________________________________________________

I laughed as I read Carly's email. She had sent me three icons, all of them animals and one of a bowel movement. That one, as per usual, was my favorite. It's a monkey, smiling at the camera, and written above his head is, _'I'm like your kid sibling. I throw tantrums! But unlike your kid sibling, I throw feces!' _

I hit reply, and typed 'lol: here's one of mine!' I sent her an icon I made of Sam. She's crossing her arms, and looking at me like I'm an idiot. I wrote_, 'I pity the fool who takes my sandwich!' _in a speech bubble above her head. I used my favorite picture of Sam for that icon, and I really hoped Carly didn't scold me for making fun of her.

It's not like Sam doesn't go out of her way to make fun of me. Actually she does just that. She finds every possible way to make me feel or look stupid. She says everything she can think of to bring me down and make me look bad in front of Carly. I shouldn't take it personally, so says Carly. She tends to treat everyone like that. Except for Carly of course. They've been friends for about seven years now, and the only time I've seen them fight was about the T-shirt and Cuddle Fish concert three years ago.

Speaking of Sam... I glanced towards her on the coach as she studied the screen of her newly acquired laptop. Technically, it's used, but she recently dated and ditched this computer tech who fixed it up brand newish for her birthday. He started giving Carly the candy eye, and Sam just broke off the relationship. He told me, in confidentiality, that dating Sam was fun, and that he was in love with her and all, but she just wasn't the kind of girl you could, quote unquote, 'make sweet love to.'

"What, geek?" I jumped as I heard Sam.

"Just wondering what you were doing."

"Something way more important than you."

I sighed and turned back to my computer.

"I didn't mean it that way."

Confused, I turned around. "You sounded pretty clear, Sam."

"It's more important than what you're doing, not more important than you yourself. Just making sure you got that."

I smiled at Sam, and she rolled her eyes and smiled back. A realization hit, somewhat slapping me square in the face.

Sam may be evil, but she had a captivating smile. I've been comparing the smiles of all the girls I've dated to something. All this time I thought it was Carly. But it wasn't. For some reason, beyond my knowledge, it's Sam. She wears my favorite smile, and my favorite smirk.

"Do I have something on my mouth? Is it spray cheese? Stupid spray cheese."

I laughed, a little startled. I watched as Sam rubbed her mouth with her sleeve. "You don't have anything on your mouth."

A suspicious haze fell over her eyes. Her _eyes. _I've memorized her eyes, and the way they seem to speak louder than she can, even when she's screaming. I can tell by her voice whether I should take her insults in play or in seriousness. I turn back to the computer. Hmm. Carly IM'd me.

**ItsShayOK: **lol. the pics a lil mean. sam'll like it, though.

**tekTASTIC: **i'm not showin her. she'd kill me.

**ItsShayOK:** well. it's not insulting. show her when she gets back from her date.

**tekTASTIC:** date??? she's here now...

**ItsShayOK:** really? y? ask her bout it.

**tekTASTIC:** r u kidding? ME asking SAM a personal question... )= I might die. she might kill me.

**ItsShayOK:** U R such a drama queen!!! Just ask her! tell her i asked. or tell her to e-mail you, so you can

forward it 2 me.

**tekTASTIC:** y not just get her to e-mail u directly?

**ItsShayOK:** She can't e-mail me 4rm her comp.

**tekTASTIC:** that's fun for me...

I ran about a million scenarios through my mind. Not one of them seemed to have an appropriate enough approach to actually talking to Sam. Let alone asking her something that has really nothing to do with me. I wondered. Who could he be? I hope she's not dating another painter or musician. Not one of those has ended well. She needs someone stable. Or at least someone halfway decent.

"You okay, geek?" I looked over at Sam, she was watching me with an uncharacteristic concern.

"Yeah. Carly IM'd me a minute ago... she wanted to know about... um... why you're not on your date."

Sam looked away from me, her face flushing. "It's... complicated."

"She said you could e-mail it to me, and I could forward it to her. I won't read it, I promise."

Sam nodded, picking up her laptop. About seven minutes passed, and my flag went up on my mailbox. I opened it to forward it, expecting a drawn out excuse. Instead only six words were written. Without meaning to, I read the letter. _'I'm in love with someone else.'_

My heart sank. I hope he deserves her. I've never heard her say she's loved anyone before. Especially someone she's dated.

"Freddie." Her voice wavered, startling me. "You read it, didn't you?"

"I... I d-didn't mean too." I stuttered. "I really didn't, it was just shorter than I thought it would be."

"It's alright. You can read them." There's an edge to her voice I hadn't heard there before. Ever. She sounded nervous.

I sent the e-mail to Carly, and she replied rather quickly.

**From: ItsShayOK (to: tekTASTIC)**

_What? Wow, really? Like LOVE love. Like first time ever, dance in the rain, kiss under the stars, hold you in my arms forever love? Who? Do I know him? Is he cute? Is he the one who sniffs paint?_

I finished reading the letter and forwarded it to Sam. I watched her read it, and I also watched her reply.

**From: DelicateDelinquent (to: tekTASTIC)**

_Yeah, really. Yep. Rain, and stars and holding. When I say love I mean the works. You know him, and no it's not the one who sniffs paint. Don't make fun of me, okay? P.S. He has a REALLY cute butt!!_

I sighed. Carly knew the guy. Thus meaning I might know the guy. I forwarded the message to Carly.

**From: ItsShayOK (to: tekTASTIC)**

_I won't! I promise! Who is it!!_

I did the same forwarding to Sam. My stomach flipped as I waited for her reply. A sweet nausea, pardon the oxymoron, runs through the whole of me. Who is it?

**From: DelicateDelinquent (to: tekTASTIC)**

_... It' Freddie._

My heart stopped beating. My head stopped working. I could have sworn, at that moment, time itself froze. I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen. I couldn't control my mouth and mind either. "Me?"

"Yeah. Rain, and stars..." She trailed off and I gained the courage to look at her.

I stood up and she does the same. She turned to leave and my hand reached out to touch her. Our skin, hers and mine, connect. Bolts of electricity coursed through me. Our eyes met, and again time froze. I smiled at her, and leaned down. In a blur of something magical, we kissed.

"Does this mean you love me, too?" She sounded so insecure, something I never imagined Sam could be.

I leaned my forehead against hers and reply, "A lot more than rain, stars and holding."

**AN: My first iCaryly fic! And Hecks YEAH I'm a Seddie girl!!  
**


End file.
